In order to facilitate the collection of periodic bill payments it has been a common practice to provide the customer with a number of pre-addressed envelopes and an equal number of account identification sheets or coupons to be placed in the envelopes together with the payments. These systems are relatively costly to produce, and in many cases the customers have neglected to return the identification sheets with the payments.
It would be desirable to provide a system wherein the customer is provided with a book of pre-addressed envelopes each preprinted with the account and payment information so that use of the envelopes automatically identifies the account to which the payment is to be credited. Moreover, such a system should be compatible with computer controlled printers to enable the custom printing of the account information on the envelops and to permit automatic crediting of the payments when received.